The present invention relates to motor operated massaging devices, and specifically to a massaging device designed to perform a kneading massaging action which simulates manual massaging.
Manual massages normally include a kneading action of the hands, where the massaged flesh or scalp is grasped and squeezed or pinched between the fingers and thumb of the masseuse. The repeated grasping and releasing of massaged flesh contributes to the relaxing benefits of massage.
In an attempt to simulate the action of the human hand, conventional automatic or motor-powered massaging devices typically employ a plurality of finger-like members which either vibrate or rotate to effect massaging action. Conventional rotary massage devices are incapable of performing a kneading operation and are thus somewhat deficient in simulating manual kneading massaging.
At least one device has addressed this problem by providing kneading action, whereby multiple pairs of opposing fingers are reciprocally movable relative to each other. This device employs a single motor which drives the pairs of fingers. A cam and cam follower transmission system is used to transmit the power from the motor to the massage finger members. A drawback of this system is that although the fingers trace a kneading path, the pressure exerted by the fingers is insufficient for simulating manual kneading massage techniques. This drawback is due in part to the relatively low-powered electric motors which are used in such devices. However, the devices are preferably designed to be hand-held, and as such the motor must not be overly large and/or heavy to preclude convenient use by all types of users, including the elderly, women and children.
Thus, there is a need for a motor-powered massaging device which simulates the kneading massaging action of the human hand.
Therefore, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held, motor-powered massaging device which simulates the kneading action of a human hand while massaging.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a motorized massaging device which exerts a prolonged kneading action, while not using an overly large motor.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held motorized massaging device which effects a kneading action in which massaged flesh is grasped and held for a somewhat prolonged interval.